


Chcę tylko pomóc!

by TaylorSabrine



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 19-Year-Old Peter, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Good Peter, Homelessness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Poor Peter, Virgin Peter Parker, bad May Parker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter zostaje wyrzucony z domu przez ciocię May i dostaje szansę na nowy dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chcę tylko pomóc!

Spiderman uderzył z hukiem o ścianę budynku i osunął się w dół. Pieprzony Electro. Chłopak, widząc zbliżający się w jego kierunku elektryczny bicz, szybko odskoczył, cudem unikając (kolejnego) porażenia prądem. Jakby ten świr nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, jak pojawianie się w środku jego walki z jakimś podrzędnym złodziejaszkiem babcinych torebek i niszczenie mu roboty. Bo złodziejaszek uciekł. Ale Peter odzyskał chociaż torebkę. Ale co z tego, skoro ta przerośnięta żarówka ją spaliła. A poza tym starsza pani uciekła. Nastolatek cisnął w Electro siatką z pajęczyny i westchnął, kiedy poczuł przez kostium pierwsze krople deszczu. To był zdecydowanie najgorszy dzień w jego życiu. Teraz był mokrym, przypalonym pająkiem, brutalnie pozbawionym domu.  
\- Hej, Spidey! Potrzebujesz pomocy? – Chłopak nie potrafił nawet określić, jak wielka ulga zalała go, gdy zobaczył Iron Mana.  
\- Nie pogardzę - odkrzyknął i uśmiechnął się pod maską. Bynajmniej nie zostanie martwym pająkiem.  
***  
Electro uciekł. Ale nikomu, oprócz torebki, nic się nie stało.  
***  
Peter był zbyt dumny, aby przyznać, że czuje się, jakby przebiegło po nim stado słoni. Naelektryzowanych słoni. Był też zbyt dumny, aby przyznać się, że mieszka w najtańszym motelu na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku. Na który i tak ledwie było go stać. Więc, kiedy Antony Stark zaproponował, że podrzuci go do domu, chłopak pokręcił głową i stwierdził, że sobie poradzi. Teraz zaczynał żałować. Ale tylko trochę. Z ledwością dowlekł się do swojego tymczasowego lokum, a wchodzenie przez okno oficjalnie trafiło na listę najtrudniejszych rzeczy do osiągnięcia. Nastolatek padł jak długi na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Opatrzy się później.  
***  
Cholerni kosmici. Od trzech godzin razem z Avengersami próbowali pozbyć się obcych, którzy postanowili wpaść do Nowego Jorku (ZNOWU!) i ‘trochę’ sterroryzować mieszkańców i był już padnięty, a nie zapowiadało się na koniec. Od dwóch dni nic nie jadł, prawie nie spał. Skończyły mu się pieniądze. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej zaczęła się przerwa zimowa i nie musiał chodzić do szkoły. Ale i tak miał już zwyczajnie dość.  
\- Uwaga! – Nastolatek przeklął, kiedy ciało jednego z kosmitów prawie w niego uderzyło.  
\- Spidey, skup się! Nie potrzebujemy tu jeszcze twojego trupa do kolekcji!  
\- Jasne, sorry! – Odkrzyknął chłopak i zaatakował kolejnego kosmitę.  
***  
\- Spidey, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – spytał po skończonej walce Stark.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział przesadnie wesołym głosem Parker - czemu miałbym się czuć źle?  
\- Bo słaniasz się na nogach? – odezwał się zatroskanym głosem doktor Banner. Powoli dochodził do siebie po przemianie, ale wydawał się bardziej przejmować zdrowiem chłopaka, niż swoim.  
\- Po prostu jestem zmęczony. Naprawdę.  
\- Chociaż pozwól się odwieść do domu.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął. – Znaczy… Nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie, serio. – Włożył całą swoją siłę w ustanie prosto na nogach i zrobienie kilku kroków. Był z siebie dumny. Avengersi przyjrzeli mu się dokładniej.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żebyśmy poznali twój adres, spokojnie. Możemy odwieść cię w pobliże twojego domu.  
\- Nie, dzięki. A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę już wracać do domu, – którego nie mam, dopowiedział w myślach i skierował się w stronę Central Parku, porywając leżący w rogu budynku plecak.  
***  
\- Hej, Spidey!  
\- Doktor Banner? – Spojrzał zszokowany na naukowca. Właśnie miał zamiar przebrać się w normalne ciuchy w łazience na stacji benzynowej, a przy okazji obmyć się trochę. Ale wyglądało na to, że jego plany poszły się kochać. – Uhm, hej. Co pan tu robi?  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać. I w sumie, mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo – odpowiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Ja… Eeee… Pomyliłem drogę?  
\- W mieście, w którym mieszkasz, zakładam, od urodzenia? Musisz mieć bardzo kiepski zmysł orientacji. - I być bardzo zmęczony, skoro naprawdę próbujesz mi to wmówić. - Chodź ze mną.  
\- Co? Ale dokąd?  
\- Do mojego mieszkania.  
\- Po co? Przecież mam własny do…  
\- Daj spokój, Spidey. Gdybyś miał gdzie pójść, nie zareagowałbyś tak gwałtownie na propozycję Tony’ego. I nie poszedłbyś na stację benzynową, żeby się przebrać. – Spojrzał znacząco na trzymany przez nastolatka t-shirt. - Nie ma dyskusji, idziesz ze mną. I nie martw się, nie karzę ci zdejmować maski. Chociaż nie miałbym nic naprzeciwko. – Nie czekał na odpowiedź nastolatka, tylko pociągnął go delikatnie za łokieć i kazał wsiąść do samochodu. Kiedy chłopak zapinał pas, do uszu naukowca dobiegło ciche: „To podejrzanie przypomina porwanie…”. Bruce prychnął cicho.  
***  
Peter z ciekawością rozglądał się po kawalerce Bannera. Była mała, schludna i naprawdę ładnie urządzona. A przynajmniej tyle mógł stwierdzić widząc salon połączony z kuchnią.  
\- Te drzwi po lewej prowadzą do łazienki. Możesz z niej skorzystać, jeśli chcesz. Czuj się jak u siebie. Aha. Chcesz coś do picia? Kawę? Herbatę?  
\- Poproszę kawę… I chyba rzeczywiście skorzystam z łazienki. A, uhm…  
\- Ręczniki są w szafce nad umywalką, a w szufladzie powinna też być zapasowa szczoteczka.  
\- Okay. I tego… dzięki. – mruknął chłopak i szybko zamknął się w łazience. Bruce spojrzał za nim, a potem szybko przebrał się i sięgnął po telefon. Coś czuł, że nastolatek będzie głodny i że w związku z tym powinien zamówić jakieś jedzenie.  
***  
Peter pozwolił ciepłej wodzie spływać swobodnie po jego ciele i zamknął oczy. Nie powinien się zgadzać. Ale czuł się taki zmęczony, brudny. A skoro doktor Banner i tak domyślił się, że nie ma gdzie pójść, to może pozwoli mu się zdrzemnąć na chwilę. Nawet na podłodze. Na pewno będzie cieplej, niż w nocnym autobusie. Był cały poobijany, na jego ciele nie było chyba miejsca, które nie byłoby sine, zaczerwienione lub po prostu otwartą raną. Delikatnie się umył i, nie patrząc w lustro, wytarł się i ubrał. I tak był pewien, że wygląda strasznie.  
Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, powitał go zapach pizzy i gorącej, mocnej kawy. Na widok jedzenia zaburczało mu w brzuchu i był pewien, że gdyby nie maska, starszy mężczyzna mógłby zobaczyć jak bardzo czerwony jest na twarzy z zażenowania. Ale Bruce tylko uśmiechnął się i kazał mu się częstować. Peter z ochotą zabrał się za jedzenie, a kiedy poczuł, że jest już najedzony, spojrzał nieśmiało na mężczyznę.  
\- Doktorze, ja… Ja naprawdę dziękuję. Za wszystko. I wiem, że zrobił pan już dla mnie naprawdę dużo…eee…  
\- Mów dalej - zachęcił go Bruce, widząc zawahanie chłopaka.  
\- Czy mógłbym… czy mógłbym zostać tu na noc i się przespać? Ja naprawdę, zrobię wszystko, co pan karze i mogę spać nawet na podłodze, nie przeszkadza mi to, przecież…  
\- Spidey, wystarczy. Spokojnie. I nie będziesz spał na podłodze – nastolatek spuścił wzrok. Czyli ma się wynieść. Już się podnosił, kiedy zatrzymała go dłoń naukowca – możesz spać na kanapie, przyniosę ci pościel. I nie musisz nic robić, naprawdę. Nie przeszkadza mi tu twoja obecność. I widzę, że musisz odpocząć.  
\- Dziękuję – Spiderman przytulił się do mężczyzny, był naprawdę wdzięczny. Bruce niezręcznie oddał uścisk, kiedy nagle chłopak jęknął z bólu.  
\- Hej, co jest? Boli cię coś?  
\- Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę! – Zaprzeczył, znów zbyt gwałtownie. Zresztą, Banner i tak go już nie słuchał. Podwinął delikatnie jego koszulkę i spojrzał z przerażeniem na wszystkie rany i siniaki na skórze chłopaka. Owszem, nie spodziewał się, że nastolatek wyszedł z potyczki z kosmitami bez szwanku, ale to… Na skórze miał nawet jakieś stare ślady po poparzeniach.  
\- Połóż się. I nawet nie waż się kłócić – dodał szybko, widząc, że chłopak już otwiera usta. Przyniósł z łazienki apteczkę i uklęknął przy kanapie, na której leżał pajęczak. – Zdejmij koszulkę.  
Chłopak, ociągając się, wykonał polecenie. Bruce opatrzył jego rany, poparzenia i siniaki posmarował specjalną maścią. Podczas tych czynności zauważył, że chłopak jest strasznie chudy, praktycznie mógł policzyć wystające przez skórę żebra. Bezwiednie pogłaskał brzuch chłopaka, a gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił, spojrzał przerażony na jego twarz i uśmiechnął się. Spiderman zasnął i nie zauważył, co się stało. Bruce wziął go delikatnie na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. W końcu nie mógł pozwolić, aby nastolatek w takim stanie spał na tej cholernie niewygodnej kanapie. Robi to tylko dlatego. Bo „Hulk lubi Spidermana” i ten nie może cierpieć. Bo ratuje świat. Wmawiaj sobie dalej, odezwał się cichutki głosik w jego głowie.  
***  
Kiedy Peter otworzył oczy, przez chwilę myślał, że nadal śpi. Leżał pośrodku wielkiego, wygodnego łóżka, w powietrzu unosił się zapach naleśników. Zupełnie jak w domu. Moment, przecież on nie miał łóżka! Ani, cholera jasna, domu! Poderwał się gwałtownie i zaraz położył się z powrotem. Wszystko go bolało. Jęknął cichutko i zamknął oczy. Po kilku minutach usłyszał ciche pytanie:  
\- Peter? Śpisz?  
\- Nie, nie śpię. I dzień dobry.  
\- Dzień dobry. Wstań, musisz coś zjeść.  
Chłopak niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka i w drodze do kuchni zahaczył jeszcze o łazienkę.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Um, dobrze. Lepiej niż wczoraj.  
\- To dobrze. Powiesz mi, co się stało?  
\- To znaczy? – spytał niewinnie Peter, udając, że nie rozumie.  
\- Spidey, doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Te wszystkie rany nie mogły powstać jednego dnia. Poza tym, chodzenie na stację benzynową, aby doprowadzić się do porządku po tak ciężkiej walce? Masz mnie za idiotę?  
Nastolatek szybko podniósł się z krzesła i odsunął lekko od Bruce’a.  
\- Lepiej już pójdę…  
\- Spidermanie! Chcę ci tylko pomóc…  
\- Niby jak – przerwał mu chłopak. – Nie może mi pan pomóc! Co? Znajdzie mi pan mieszkanie? Zapłaci za rachunki? Albo pozwoli mi tu mieszkać?  
\- Na przykład! – krzyknął coraz bardziej zdenerwowany naukowiec. – Ale najpierw muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje! – Mężczyzna ściągnął okulary i schował twarz w dłoniach. Musiał się uspokoić.  
Peter widząc stan Bannera, także odetchnął i usiadł z powrotem. Po chwili zaczął mówić.  
\- W wielkim skrócie. Moi rodzice nie żyją, ugryzł mnie radioaktywny pająk, opiekowała się mną ciotka, ale wyrzuciła mnie z domu, bo jej przeszkadzałem. W ten sposób trafiłem do motelu, a potem na ulicę. Dorabiam robiąc zdjęcia dla Daily Bouge, ale rzadko są z tego jakieś konkretne pieniądze. A teraz jestem tutaj. Wszystko.  
\- Zostajesz u mnie. – Skwitował jego wypowiedź Bruce. – A jak mogę się do ciebie zwracać?  
\- …Peter.  
\- No dobrze Peter. Zakładam, że nie zdejmiesz maski i okay. Rozumiem to. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę zrobić jakieś zakupy. Powinienem wrócić w ciągu kilku godzin. Czuj się jak u siebie.  
***  
Bruce wrócił do mieszkania późnym wieczorem. Zostawił zakupy w kuchni i poszedł do sypialni. Tam też zastał Petera. Chłopak spał na krześle przy biurku, z głową ułożoną na skrzyżowanych ramionach. Na biurku leżała książka Bannera, jedna z tych na temat biofizyki. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi. Jeśli chłopak naprawdę ją czytał, a co więcej rozumiał, co było tam napisane… Moment. Czytał. Bez maski. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że patrzy na niczym niezakrytą twarz nastolatka. Bardzo przystojnego, ciemnowłosego nastolatka. Delikatnie szturchnął chłopaka, aby go obudzić. Po chwili patrzył prosto w duże, orzechowe oczy.  
Peter spojrzał przerażony prosto w oczy starszego mężczyzny. Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale sam nie wiedział, co. Banner też nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się odezwać. Chłopak odchrząknął i spuścił wzrok. W końcu, Bruce się odezwał.  
\- Masz piękne oczy. – Sam nie wiedział, czemu to powiedział. Przecież to go tylko bardziej przestraszy. Nastolatek w odpowiedzi zarumienił się i wyszeptał:  
\- Dziękuję. – Bruce mu się podobał, odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczył. A teraz miał wreszcie szansę coś z tym zrobić. Niepewnie podniósł się z krzesła i powoli zbliżył do mężczyzny.  
\- Mogę Cię… pocałować? – spytał nieśmiało nastolatek. Bruce uśmiechnął się, widząc zakłopotanie chłopaka. Sam przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Najpierw delikatnie, a potem coraz bardziej namiętnie. Czuł, że Peter jest niepewny, prawdopodobnie nie ma w ogóle doświadczenia, ale też nie sprzeciwiał się. Powoli poprowadził go w stronę łóżka i posadził go na brzegu. Wiedział, że chłopak wciąż jest obolały po ostatniej walce, więc nie chciał się dzisiaj zbyt daleko posuwać. Ale zawsze mógł mu sprawić trochę przyjemności. Pocałował go w usta, jednocześnie wsuwając mu ręce pod koszulkę i powoli schodząc pocałunkami w dół. Przesunął dłonie na guzik dżinsów nastolatka i patrząc mu w oczy, wypatrując jakiegokolwiek znaku, że ma przestać, rozpiął mu spodnie i zsunął w dół razem z bielizną. Chłopak był cały czerwony na twarzy i z zażenowaniem odwrócił wzrok. Bruce uniósł się na chwilę i pocałował go.  
\- Nie wstydź się mnie, proszę – wyszeptał mu prosto w usta. – Nie masz czego.  
Klęknął z powrotem między nogami Petera i zaczął obcałowywać jego twardego od dłuższej chwili penisa, po chwili biorąc go do ust. Zassał się na czubku i zaczął poruszać głową, starając się dać chłopakowi jak najwięcej przyjemności. Nastolatek nad nim jęknął z przyjemności. Nikt, poza nim samym, nie dotykał wcześniej jego penisa, a tym bardziej nie miał go w ustach. To było takie dziwne jednocześnie niesamowite uczucie. Nastolatek zamruczał głośno z przyjemności i przesunął dłońmi po ramionach mężczyzny. Boże, było mu tak dobrze.  
Banner uśmiechał się delikatnie, słysząc jęki chłopaka. Ruchy dłoni na jego ramionach były coraz bardziej chaotyczne, mężczyzna był pewien, że chłopakowi niewiele brakuje, aby dojść. Bruce rozpiął własne spodnie i wyciągnął swojego penisa z bielizny i zaczął przesuwać po nim dłonią. Po kilku chwilach nastolatek doszedł w ustach naukowca z krzykiem, a ten po kolejnych ruchach własnej dłoni spuścił się na podłogę przy łóżku. Po chwili pociągnął Petera bardziej na łóżko i delikatnie pocałował go w usta.  
\- Bruce…  
\- Ciii. Śpij. Porozmawiamy rano.  
***  
Jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy, poczuł jak ktoś delikatnie całuje jego czoło, nos, policzek, usta. Uśmiechnął się lekko i położył dłoń na karku Petera, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
\- Hej. – Peter uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Wyspałeś się?  
\- Tak. Mimo, że ktoś zrobił sobie ze mnie poduszkę – dodał lekko złośliwie starszy mężczyzna i pogłaskał nastolatka po głowie. Chłopak w odpowiedzi zarumienił się lekko, na co Bruce zachichotał. Peter był uroczy. Czego nie omieszkał mu powiedzieć, więc chłopak zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej. Banner pocałował go mocno i zaczął rozbierać, na co Peter ochoczo odpowiedział tym samym. Po chwili obaj byli już nadzy i podnieceni. Nastolatek ocierał się o starszego mężczyznę, potrzebował więcej. Banner delikatnie przesunął palce na jego dziurkę i powoli wsunął jeden do środka. Chłopak jęknął z bólu i spiął się na chwilę. Bruce, chcąc pomóc mu się zrelaksować, zsunął się trochę niżej i przesunął językiem od nasady po czubek jego męskości. Peter uspokoił się odrobinę i starszy mężczyzna mógł zacząć poruszać palcem. Po kilku minutach Bruce dołożył kolejny, potem jeszcze jeden. Nastolatek pojękiwał i sam napierał na pieszczące go palce.  
\- Bruce, proszę! Potrzebuję…  
\- Czego, kochanie?  
\- Chcę cię w sobie. Bardzo. Proszę.  
Chłopak przyciągnął go do pocałunku, jakby chcąc jeszcze mocniej podkreślić swoje słowa. Banner wysunął z niego palce i przyłożył do jego dziurki swojego penisa. Delikatnie naparł i jednym ruchem wszedł w nastolatka. Peter krzyknął z bólu i zacisnął się na penisie mężczyzny. W jego oczach zabłysły łzy. Bruce scałował je z jego twarzy i delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku.  
\- Ciiii, kochanie, spokojnie. Zaraz będzie lepiej, obiecuję. – Jeszcze chwilę się nie poruszał, aż po chwili usłyszał jak Peter szepce – Już chyba możesz. – Tym razem, kiedy chłopak jęknął, był to wyraz przyjemności. Bruce poruszał się coraz szybciej i mocniej. W pokoju było słychać tylko ich głośne oddechy, przerywane co chwila jękami Petera. Po kilku minutach obaj doszli.  
\- Kocham cię – wymknęło się nastolatkowi, kiedy poczuł, jak sperma mężczyzny rozlewa się w jego wnętrzu.  
Bruce wysunął się z niego i padł na łóżko obok swojego… No właśnie, kogo? Kochanka? Partnera?  
\- Petey? – Chłopak spojrzał na Bannera spłoszony. Nie powinien był tego mówić. Mężczyzna brzmiał jakby zaraz miał powiedzieć coś, co złamie Peterowi serce na milion kawałeczków. Nastolatek wstał pośpiesznie i zaczął się ubierać.  
\- N-nic nie mów, proszę. J-ja j-już idę - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem, będąc na granicy płaczu.  
\- Co? Nie, Petey, kotku. Nie mam zamiaru cię wyrzucać.  
\- N-nie?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko chciałem zapytać - tym razem to Bruce się zarumienił – czy uhm… zgodzisz się pójść ze mną na randkę?  
\- Chyba pomyliliśmy kolejność, – roześmiał się Peter – ale tak, z wielką chęcią. A teraz, czy moglibyśmy się jeszcze trochę przespać? Jestem padnięty.  
\- Oczywiście. – Banner zgasił światło i okrył ich obu kołdrą. Po chwili nastolatka dobiegło ciche:  
\- Pete?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Też cię kocham.


End file.
